


Memories

by ghibliterritory



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adult Eddie, Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Eddie didn't think about Derry often at all. Except for the few times he did.Possible beginning to a series of adult shenanigans





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so I've been failing to update some stuff, i know, but i am ready to get back into a writing kick for some smaller stuff! i have a few ideas in mind rn but i wanna hear what you people might like! my subscribers and just whoever reads these messy ficlets. so, please please please let me know what's the what, and i'll do my best to supply!

Eddie didn’t think about Derry often. If you asked him, he’d give you a look- one of a liar- and ask, “Derry?” like an innocent. He pretended that it wasn’t the part of his brain that held painful memories and regrets- even if the worst of Derry had fogged his head up the worst of it in fast action.

No, he didn’t think about Dery often at all. But when he did, he was always alone, at least in spirit. Sometimes his wife, who he made an effort to keep himself separate from in their bed, slept sound next to him while he thought. Sometimes it was in his offices, working at ungodly hours to avoid the people he felt more sickly around than he thought possible, that the flashes of memory came. And while he never liked it, he never tried to think away from them. He’d sit while they flooded through, and Eddie Kaspbrak felt sure that he was there again.

If he was very lucky, and very sad, he would feel the warm summer sun seeping over his pale skin. He could hear the sounds of the rustling grass, the sound of their tires and feet shooting down the cracked pavement. Maybe he could taste the ice creams they’d shared. His friends.

Their images never changed, perfect visions of their younger selves. Ben, with a bag full of books and a hidden smile on his face. Stanley, eyes shifty and body tense most of the time, only relaxed around the people he trusted. He saw Mike and Beverly, odd additions that were far from unwelcome, their pasts and kindness fitting well. Then Bill, head held high even when the weight of the world sat on his shoulders. And Richie. A goofball, to be sure, Eddie remembered the way he could groan at his pathetic humor, or roll his eyes at the exaggerated actions he made. But he was still his best friend.

Almost every event of their one grand summer would come through. Bike rides through Derry, visits to the lake and even a fateful rescue for Ben. Ice cream, the Fourth of July, it came in like streams, fast and powerful. There were some parts of it that blurred, hidden by his own brain, but he looked them over as repressed memories of his mother and moved on with his thoughts.

Slowly, they all parted. It was so… Odd, when they broke apart so slowly. But one by one they moved or graduated early or joined new crowds until there were four left in town. Mike, Bill, himself, and Richie. Bill was the only one he talked to by then. The one who drove him out of state to college in a large, one car trip across the country. The one who waited with the car still on while Eddie waited, patiently, silently, for Richie.

Riche had discovered a new crowd in their second year of high school. They understood his crude humor and, as he put it, “weren’t such mopey assholes”. He sat with them at lunch. He passed them notes and drove around the city and came to school with shades on his eyes. Before the end of the year, Eddie would pass him in the hall like he would a complete stranger. But he vowed to himself- Richie would come back. He’d at least say goodbye for college, right?

Bill had taken his hand, and told him in a hushed voice that they should head out. Eddie stared through the car’s mirrors. Then nodded, before he left Derry behind, ready to leave it forever.

Usually, this would be when Eddie had his thoughts interrupted, and he thanked the God’s silently. Tears would be on the high part of his cheeks, and he swiped them away before continuing whatever. This was perfectly fine to him. They were only memories.

The biggest thing to him was when, on one particularly heavily thought out night, the phone would ring for him, and the memories made it known- they would never leave.


End file.
